


I Wish You Would Stop (but not really)

by SterekMuch



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMuch/pseuds/SterekMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is chewing and sucking things without really thinking about it (like he does) and Derek gets really turned on, he doesn't really know how to feel about this, other than what he's feeling right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would Stop (but not really)

Derek never paid any attention before to Stiles. He never wanted to. The kid had an opinion about everything, he argued every point or idea that Derek had, and they just flat out hated each other. But today something changed and Derek wasn’t sure how or when it happened. Well, that’s not entirely true; he does know when it happened, and maybe how. It started with a clicking sound that Derek couldn’t figure out where in the hell it was coming from. He looked all around the loft and couldn’t quite pinpoint the origin, when suddenly it stopped. Derek stood in the silent loft for a moment wondering if it was from neighbors or outside, till it started up again, but this time Derek figured it was coming from upstairs.

When Derek reached the top of the spiral stair case he stopped dead in his tracks. He had sort of forgotten that Stiles and Isaac where up here doing some research for their creature problem of the week. Derek had found the clicking coming from Stiles, a pen in his mouth. And it shouldn't look that obscene, but it really did. He would let the top of the pen linger on his bottom lip, dragging it across then closing his lips around it and pulling it into his mouth. Derek could hear the pen click across his teeth as Stiles tapped it along his back molars. He could hear the clicking of his tongue as the pen slid against it as he swapped to the other side of his mouth. Stiles pulled the pen out of his mouth slowly, almost intentionally, tapped the pen against his chin, and then proceeded to do it all over again, each and every step. He couldn’t be doing this on purpose, could he?

Derek couldn’t look away, he tried, he really did, but he was stuck, glued to the spot, his entire body disobeying him. It wasn’t until Isaac cleared his throat that Derek came out of the fog that suddenly filled his head. “Derek? You okay?” Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s eyes, “You okay there buddy?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh.” was all that Derek could muster. He tried so hard to not look at Stiles mouth; he would look at the books on the table, the backpacks on the floor, the pen in Stiles’ hand, bad idea. No matter what Derek did, he ended back at Stiles lips.

“Did you need something?” Isaac asked.

Derek couldn’t say anything; he couldn’t even form a proper sentence. So he turned on his heels and ran down the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him, grabbing his jacket and heading out of the loft, he was in some desperate need of fresh air.  
***  
The next time was a week later when Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison had deemed Derek’s loft the spot for a barbecue one late summer night. Derek had just finished dishing out the first rack of ribs when he heard what sounded like moaning, honest to goodness moaning. Derek looked up from the grill to find it was once again Stiles, Derek dropped the tongs. Now Stiles was licking the barbecue sauce off his fingers, one at a time. Derek watched as Stiles slid his index finger into his mouth and proceeded pulling it back out slowly, sucking off the sauce. Then he started over again on the next finger, and then everyone after that. Derek once again couldn’t look away, he could smell the burgers burning away on the grill top, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Uh, Derek the burgers are on fire.” Allison whispered from his side. When did she sneak up on him?

“Huh? What?” Derek looked down. “Oh shit!” Derek yelled out as he stamped out the little flames with the grilling spatula. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, he meet Stiles eyes, and looked away quickly, trying to force down the blush threatening to creep past his cheeks.

“Isaac, start some new burgers.” Derek called out to Isaac as he walked past everyone and out of the loft, he can’t deal with this right now, not in front of everyone.

“I can’t cook! Derek come back!” he heard Isaac whine as he walked out of the loft.  
***  
Derek came back an hour later and everyone was now eating brownies. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to bring brownies? Derek crammed his hands onto his pockets and flopped down on the couch, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“Derek? You okay?” Scott asked.

“I’m fine.”

“You left in a bit of a hurry; you even left your phone.”

“I realized I forgot something.” He knew Scott and Isaac could tell he was lying, but was grateful when they didn’t call him out on his lie.

He didn’t think the night could get any worse, but it did. Stiles sat down on the couch right next to him, practically laying up against his side, shoving a brownie into his face.

“Here, try one.”

“No.”

“Why not? Lydia made them, they are so good. Here, just take one bite, come on dude, open up.”

This wasn’t happening.

“Stop Stiles, I don’t want it.” Derek said as he shoved Stiles hand back towards himself.

“Well, whatever, you’re really missing out buddy.” Stiles said with a shrug, then proceeded to take a chunk off and put it into his mouth. Again with the moaning, it was like Stiles couldn’t even help himself. Derek wondered what Stiles would sound like if he had something else in his mouth to taste. No. Nope. Not going there, Derek had to get away. But his eyes stayed on stiles mouth, watching him put each and every chunk of the gooey brownie into his mouth with more and more vigor each round. When Stiles was all done, he popped his index and middle finger into his mouth at once and then sucked them clean. Derek couldn’t handle this, he hadn’t felt this turned on in years, it was a little horrifying, he knew that Isaac and Scott could tell, they could smell how turned on Derek was, he was hoping that everyone was lost in their own conversations, but he knew he wasn’t that lucky. Derek stood probably more aggressively than necessary and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat on the toilet seat with his hands in his head, wondering what changed in him to think that anything Stiles was doing was even remotely sexy.

“What did I do?” He could hear Stiles ask.

“You need to learn how to eat your food without causing a scene.” Lydia responded.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Ok well, maybe I could tone down the sounds, but they were so good. Can you blame me? Is that why he’s pissed, I’m grossing him out?”

“Uh Stiles, I think it’s the opposite of grossing him out, I think.” He could hear Isaac whisper.

“What do you mean the oppo-oh. Oh!” next all Derek could hear was a bunch of muffled shushing and shuffling of feet, then the loft door shut and there fell complete silence, with the exception of one heartbeat that was steadily growing faster by the second. 

Derek listened as Stiles walked up to the bathroom door, then he knocked, “Derek?”

“What?”

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just go away.”

“Listen, I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable. You just make some really great ribs. And when something is awesome, I kind of get away from myself, you know?”

Derek ripped open the door and got into Stiles personal space. “Do you even know what you doing? You don’t do you? With your hands and your mouth, good lord your mouth, you always have a pen in it, or a pencil, and now your fingers, I just, god, I wish you would stop.”

Stiles stood there for a moment processing everything Derek just said, then a small smirk spread across Stiles face as realization hit, “You really want me to stop Derek?” he asked as he took a step towards him. “What do you want Derek? Do you want me to kiss you? Or do you want other things? Because you know, I’ve been thinking about that for a long time, what that would be like with you, touching you, to feel you under my fingertips. I just thought you would never want it, from me. But then the past week, every time I looked over at you, you were staring at me. At first I wasn’t sure, but then I would see your eyes go from mine to my mouth, then back to mine. I thought maybe I had food on my face or something, but then you would look away all embarrassed. Now it all makes sense you know?”

Derek swallowed hard. ”I, uh-“he didn’t know what to say back, he couldn’t think at the moment. So he grabbed Stiles by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, it was rough, messy, desperate, and everything he wanted in that moment. Derek hadn’t realized Stiles had been walking him backwards to the bed till it hit the back of his knees.

“Well now, let’s see what magic I can work with this mouth of mine.” Stiles said as he pushed Derek down on the bed.

“Stiles?”

“Yes?”

“Please shut up.”

Stiles smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to summary, kill me know. Oh, and i'm sorry for the errors, and if you want check out my Tumblr!! sterek-much.tumblr.com


End file.
